Chlaspian 3: The Ageless Queen & The Future King
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to TO REMEMBER. Months have passed since their first encounter, and Caspian still thinks he's dreaming. Chloe realizes she's falling in love with the future king, and knows that she needs to tell him the truth. But things don't go as planned.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Narnia**

Sequel to: "Never Forget" & "To Remember".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She wanted to feel guilty, but she couldn't.

Chloe was lying to so many good people, but especially to those who put their lives at risk to protect her and keep her hidden-and she was lying to Caspian...the young prince who went to the hidden lagoon every night and believed he dreamed of her. They'd been dancing this dance for months now. She'd wait for him in the shadows, watch him as he lay under the tree and fell asleep, and then she'd emerge and every time she'd lower herself to his side he'd open his eyes and smile at her. She'd stay by his side until he truly fell asleep, and they she'd slip away into the forest.

He believed her a dream, believed that she was still in the days where her husband was alive and by her side.

And yet, yet it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep up this rouse.

To pretend she was still with a husband who had disappeared 1300 years ago.

A husband whom she'd mourned and long ago accepted as dead.

It was hard to pretend that she didn't see the desire in Caspian's eyes when he gazed at her.

And it was harder to try and hide the fact that her feelings for him...were growing stronger.

The blonde hesitated at the clearing, her gaze on the sleeping prince.

He was so handsome, so strong.

He-when he spoke of his kingdom, Chloe could _feel_ the love he had for Narnia, for his people, and she could understand because she loved Narnia and _her_ people, the Narnians who were hiding their existence in the forests. Whenever she stayed by Caspian's side and listened to him, she _knew_ that he would be a great king, and she had so much faith in him. He could reunite Narnia once more. _He_ could bring back all the broken pieces and form a wonderful, united, peaceful kingdom. If only he had as much faith in himself as she had in him.

Caspian stretched with a yawn and turned towards her, his eyes opening sleepily, his smile lazy and content as he spotted her. "My Queen."

She cleared her throat, feeling her heart skip a beat as it always did when he called her that. "My Future King."

His smile grew more content as he reached out his hand to her.

The blonde answered the silent call, walking towards him, the skirt of her gown sweeping around her as she placed her hand in his and lowered to the grass. "You seem tired."

"Yes." Caspian nodded, gaze following her on her in his. "Uncle Miraz was-harder on me today, than usual. Ever since his wife got pregnant he's been-_different_, with me."

"He has no right to the throne, Caspian, and neither does his abominable spawn. _You_ do." She frowned, angry as always whenever Miraz was mentioned. "Do not let him pretend otherwise."

Caspian nodded with a smile.

She cleared her throat and looked away. "Are you well?"

"Yes." He replied. "Just seeing you, My Queen, eases my soul."

A soft blush darkened her complexion. "You are too good with words."

"Only when it comes to you."

Chloe looked at him and smiled.

Caspian's smile slowly faded and he looked away from her suddenly. "Do you do this with _him_?"

She didn't need to ask of whom he spoke.

The familiar bitterness said it all.

"Caspian..." She looked away, feeling guilty for the lies and deceptions.

"Do you lay in bed at night, and listen to his worries? Does he pour his heart out for you to heal him with just a smile?" Caspian's grip on her hand tightened as his dark gaze returned to her fiercely. "Did he touch your skin before you fell asleep tonight?" His eyes were so intense as his grip on her hand lightened...and instead of holding her hand he caressed her arm brazenly. "Did he kiss your lips?"

Chloe had always been strong, had never had problems resisting temptation-controlling herself.

But her heart as racing her her breathing erratic.

It'd been _too long_, and Caspian...Caspian was just too...too...too _everything_.

Caspian raised himself so that he was leaning up, holding his weight up with one palm down on the ground behind him. His hand raised up her sleeve before trailing up her shoulder and neck to cup the side of her face.

Chloe was finding it hard to breathe as she stared into those darkening eyes. "_Caspian_-."

"Did he..._have you_...tonight...like I can't?" Caspian nearly snarled. "Does he even _know_ how he tortures me with what I can't have?"

Her eyes widened. "_Caspian!_" She pulled away from him in shock, leaning back on her elbows, not as shock of his words as she was of the jolt in her heart at hearing them. "D-don't say something like that! Peter-he-my husband-." She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the stab of pain she always did whenever she thought of Peter.

_My husband is dead_.

She'd never said the words aloud.

_Never_.

Because she'd always felt that by saying them out loud they made it real.

As if 1300 years didn't.

But she needed to do this.

She-she _needed_ to tell Caspian what was going on.

She needed to tell him the truth.

He'd probably hate her when she did, but she couldn't keep up with this lie anymore.

Not when she was almost sure she was falling in love with the Telmarine prince.

"Caspian." She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "There's something I need to tell you."

He sat up, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, My Queen?"

Chloe looked away, unable to do this while looking at him.

How could she tell him that all this while she'd been lying to him?

"What do you need to speak to me of, My Queen?" He asked, voice still tinged with the bitter darkness as he rose to his knees.

"It's about Peter and I." She took in a deep breath, looking around her. "There's something you don't know and when you do know what it is it will make this all completely different for you. You-you'll be angry, I know you will, because I've kept this from you for so long but it's something that I need you to know. I can't continue keeping secrets from you." She took in another breath. "Caspian, I'm-."

"You're expecting his child, aren't you?"

She looked up at him at that, eyes wide. "_What_?"

He looked away, face contorted in misery. "These last few months you've seemed more radiant and beautiful than I ever remember you, and my aunt is pregnant-I've heard all about the supposed way one shines with new light. I don't see it upon her countenance-but I see it on _yours_." He turned to look at her, agonized. "You're going to give him a child."

_That's not what I'm trying to tell you!_

But Chloe was a little shocked.

Had her happiness these last couple of months been so obvious that he'd consider it to be maternal glow?

In her moment of thought she didn't notice him move until she'd been yanked to him, finding herself straddling him, her gown's skirt around them like silver moonlight.

"_Caspian_!" She cried in shock, gazing down into his stormy eyes as his hands cupped her waist.

He'd never done anything so brazen as he had tonight.

_Never_.

"My Queen..." He started, before looking away, disgust and anger deepened his features. "You're not _my_ Queen. You're _his_." He looked back up to her. "I _want_ you to be _my_ Queen. I _want_ _**you**_ to reign on Narnia's throne by _my_ side. Not _his_!"

Her eyes widened in shock. "_Caspian_..."

"Do you know how much it _tortures_ me during the days to know that you're with _him_? Loving _him?_ Helping _him?_ Reigning with _him?_" He hissed, his hands spanning her waist easily, keeping her to him even though she never would have thought of trying to struggle. "Are you able to _comprehend_ my mental anguish?"

"_Caspian_." She whispered, heart racing as she reached up to cup his jaw, running her thumb over his skin in a comforting way before freezing, realizing that many years ago she would do that to _Peter_ when _he_ was stressed.

"I want you by _my_ side day and night!" He whispered feverishly, gaze falling to her lips. "I want to claim your kiss and taste your skin."

Chloe gulped, body warming and tingling at the very sound of his voice.

Her gaze fell to his lips as well.

She wanted to taste his skin too.

_So_ badly.

"I want _my child_-_my heir_-to be growing inside you."

And she nearly broke.

"_Caspian_." She whispered, voice thick with emotion as she caressed his cheek with her thumb once more. "_Caspian_. I'm _not_ pregnant. That's not what I was trying to tell you. You need to lis-."

And then...and then she was lost.

His lips found hers with a feverish need that burnt her up from the insides and didn't stop.

Chloe whimpered, forgetting all that had been on her mind as she returned the kiss with just as much need and desire.

His fingers dug into her dress.

Her fingers clenched in his hair.

They hissed against each others mouths, partings seconds to breathe before being unable to stand the separation and joining once more.

She found herself straddling him as he lay back on the grass, his hands having bunched up the skirt of her gown until his hands found her thighs.

She whimpered into the kiss, not having felt another's touch in _so long_.

"I'll find a way." He vowed against her lips, voice husky and dark with need. "I'm _meant_ to find a way."

She didn't know what he was promising, but her heart clenched at it.

His hand rose up her thigh and then hesitated, waiting for permission.

"_Caspian_..." She whimpered in need, voice throaty and deeper.

It was all the permission he needed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Caspian slept with peaceful satisfaction.

Chloe looked around her, trying to put on her dress. It was hard to do so, these gowns made for their beauty, not for convenience, but she managed to get the job done. Her hair was a mess, and she couldn't find one of her shoes. A frantic search in the light of the dawn finally landed to her finding the missing shoe, and she slipped it on.

Green eyes searched around her desperately, trying to see if she'd forgotten anything.

She'd never overslept, never stayed with him this long.

Her guardians would know by now that she wasn't with them.

She winced.

They'd be so _worried_.

_I can't keep doing this to them-to him_.

Chloe took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

_Neither of them deserve this_.

She was being selfish, wanting it all.

She needed to think of her people...and think of Caspian.

_I can never come back here_.

Her heart _hurt_ as she realized this, looking down on the happy face of the future king.

_I can never see you again_.

Tears stung at her eyes.

The ageless Queen knelt beside the future King, and pressed one last kiss upon his lips, her tears mingling in it.

There was a sound by the trees.

She jerked away, standing when she saw Trumpkin standing, watching them with wide eyes.

Motioning for him to be quiet, Chloe went to his side, face red from embarrassment.

The loyal, protective dwarf looked her over, eyeing her unruly state before looking back at Caspian. "Is that Prince Caspian?"

She nodded silently, hair cascading messily down her shoulders.

The drwarf's voice was hard, his hand on his sword's hilt. "Were you forced?"

She looked away and shook her head.

The hardness left his eyes and instead was replaced by curiosity, yet he refused to ask, knowing it wasn't his place. "Come my Queen, it is not safe for you here."

She nodded.

Trumpkin led the way.

Chloe turned once and gazed at a sleeping Caspian, bathing in the dawn's rays, before she turned and followed Trumpkin.

She wouldn't come back to this hidden grove again.

The silent tears began to fall once more.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
